Guns 'n Roses
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Love, heartbreak, silliness, stupidity, near-death experiences; these people have seen it all. Written for the Xanze Fanclub   Community. Contains OC's. Rating may be subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Guns 'n Roses

AN: Xanze belongs to Euregatto and this is a story for the Xanze Fanclub Community. Yes, the title is a name of a band, but it fits this story so well. Seriously, it does. Anyway, I am not sure if this is going to be a multi chapter fiction, but it might. Right, the only thing that I do actually own is Karaxi and her attitude, otherwise, the idea is mine, nothing else.

-:-

It was a busy day in the Cafe de Heart, people coming and going constantly. Except this is the one day when an old friend decided to visit his friends. A tall red head waltzed into the cafe, as if nothing was the matter, sat down at the counter and ordered a drink. Nothing was wrong, right? Nope, this certain red head liked surprising others.

"Yeah, I'll get a mocha latte and a few cookies with it, please." He said. The cashier who was taking his order gasped "Axel? How long has it been?" A girl with black hair asked. "Long enough for you to ask that, Yuffie. How's it been since we moved away?"

Yuffie looked too pleased to be normal "It's been... good. And I'm still working here, isn't that funny? Well, I'll be right back with your order. Demyx is over there cleaning the tables, maybe say hello, he's missed you." Yuffie replied, and then turned towards the kitchen "Hey, Karaxi! Mocha Latte and two cookies, stat!"

Axel tried to see into the kitchen, the girl who was called Karaxi had been sixteen when him and his siblings left, but that was three years ago. Karaxi walked out with the order and called out the contents.

"Here." Axel tried to mask his voice, but the hair was a dead giveaway. "OMG! Axel, I missed you so much! How are you and where did you go and why did you go and... Oh, we have so much to catch up on!" The excited girl started.

"Hey, calm down, we've got time. When is your break?" Axel asked. Instead of her answering, a deep voice answered "Her shift is done, so technically she is now a customer until nine tomorrow." It was Xigbar, the owner of the cafe.

Karaxi's face lit up "Oh, Xanze's shift is over too! Let's grab her and head out somewhere! I know this great little place not too far from here that we could go to." She stated, grabbing her coat and her friend. "Oh, so you guys came back after all. How's your brother doing?" Xanze asked coolly.

"Well, you can ask him, we're getting him and heading to a little place that Karaxi knows." Axel also replied coolly. So, the three of them set off for the apartment that the Ember siblings had rented. That apartment was also home to the most obnoxious children on the face of the earth; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion and Ventus. No one would like to babysit for them, yet they did it for the money. The only one who doesn't mind it is Demyx, Karaxi's brother, and that was because of his natural playful attitude towards life.

Only Axel ran up to their apartment to grab Zexion, and ran back down. As they reached the group, Zexion managed to trip over his feet and fell face first in front of Xanze. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, concerned for the fallen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got up and a slight blush spread across his cheeks, hiding behind his bangs. They walked in silence as Karaxi led them to a small cafe, which Axel didn't see the point in going to because they had just come from work.

Once inside, Xanze and Karaxi set out to find the owner and left the brothers alone. "Why did they take us here when they work at a cafe right down the street? Girls don't make a lot of sense." Axel complained. "Well, perhaps they can get something here that they can't at their work, or perhaps they just want to be away from that place. They do work there all day, I am sure."

Axel sighed "And why do you take all the fun out of everything, Zex?" He was going to press further, but the two girls returned with an older man. The older man had spiky brown hair that was similar to Sora's. He grinned at the two girls "Of course, and I'll throw in a few treats for free too. Right this way."

It was then that the two brothers realized that the cafe was empty, and it bothered them. "Hey, why is it empty here? I mean, this place is really nice." Axel asked without giving much thought into what he said. "Well, I usually am closed at this time, because it is around dinner time, but since Karaxi and her brother don't mind looking after my siblings and the other kids, she and her brother get freebies and specialties here. Plus, I allow some friends in here. I almost forgot; how are you two doing? It's been what, three years? And Zexion is still as short as ever."

That almost set the shorty off, if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to start off with a nicer step than last time. Yes, he had a dark past, well, darker than most people had anyway. But that was behind him now, and he reminded himself that. "Yes, I am still short, and it is most likely going to stay that way, unfortunately."

"Yes, well, follow me if you may." Leon said lightly and led them into a corner seat. Axel sat beside Karaxi and Zexion beside Xanze. "Now, what does everyone want?" Leon asked.

"Um, I'll have a hot chocolate with chocolate sprinkles on top with whipped cream, please." Karaxi asked politely. Xanze followed with a similar order, but she also has a cookie added to hers. Axel is simple and orders an espresso, and Zexion orders a medium coffee with cinnamon and whipped cream on top.

Leon leaves to get the drinks and cookie, and meanwhile, the group starts talking. "So, how much did you miss this town in order for you to come back?" Xanze asked the brothers lightly. "Well, Xanze, it must have either been missing this town or some people _in_ it, right you guys? I can tell what you two are thinking; it's all over your faces."

"Well, Karaxi is partially right; I did miss a certain person. I'm not too sure about my brother and sister, though." Axel said, almost leaning in to get closer to Karaxi. "Well, if you did, then who is it?" Xanze asked slightly interested "And she looks to be sitting beside you, am I correct?"

Karaxi blushed as she realized Axel was leaning towards her "Are you s-s-serious? That can't be right, I mean, Axel doesn't like me like that... right?" She whispered the last part so barely anyone could hear her. "Well, perhaps she is right; maybe I do like you like that... You're turning the same shade as my hair, you know."

Xanze turned to Zexion "And why did you come back?" Zexion wasn't at all like his little brother. Yes, Axel was indeed younger than him by three years, although the height didn't help. He doesn't tell his secrets as easily as Axel does, he plays with a person's mind first.

"I missed the town, and the fact that the other town was way too boring for me. No, I did not miss anyone in particular Axel, so don't even ask." Zexion replied calmly.

They remained quiet for only a few more seconds until Leon came back with their drinks "Hey, you guys were talking and now you're all silent. Did something happen?" That was Leon for you, he might seem a little cold on the outside, but on the inside, he truly cares for someone.

"No, Leon, all is fine. When do you want my brother and me over at your house tonight?" Karaxi asked quietly, trying to throw him off the subject. "How about seven? That way I can get ready to leave at seven thirty with your sister for skating."

Karaxi nodded and he left, letting them get back to being silent.

-:-

It was a quarter to seven and Karaxi and Demyx were walking down the street towards the apartment building, when it started to snow. Both of them were extremely happy about the change in weather and were looking forward to after work tomorrow so they could play in the snow.

They got up to the apartment that held the kids they were going to look after. Leon would leave Yuffie in charge, but she had a date with her boyfriend. So, Demyx beat his sister to knocking on the door, but before he could get the second one in, the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of girl with raven black hair.

"It's Ka and Demy! Yay!" The girl exclaimed excitedly into the apartment. Soon, she was joined by three other faces that were like hers, excited. It seemed that they all liked the two people at the door _very_ well.

A distant voice asked "Is it seven already? Well, let them in guys!" They were allowed in and immediately were knocked over by a wave of hugs. They were that popular with the kids. Ventus, Sora, Xion and Roxas thought of them as being the ultimate adult; able to interact with teenagers, ability to work and have a pretty good living, they were like gold to them.

To break their trance, Leon walked out and gave the phone to Karaxi, saying it was for her. "Hello?" she asked lightly. "_Hello? Ka, after you and your brother are done, why don't you come see a movie with me?"_ it was Xanze. "Sure, why not. We'll meet you at the theatre at nine. Kay, bye!"

Everyone besides Leon looked at her quizzically. "Oh, that was Xanze, asking if I was doing something with her later." Leon knew that it had been her, but, of course, being around fifteen, they were curious. "So, how about we let Leon get ready and put on a movie!" Demyx yelled out loud.

They all cheered and then there was the battle of which movie to watch; Ventus wanted to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Sora wanted _Kung Fu Panda_, Xion wanted _Alice in Wonderland_ and Roxas wanted _Transformers_. So, to solve the problem like always, Demyx wrote down the names on slips of paper, folded them, put them into a hat and pulled one out. In very messy writing, the name _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was unfolded.

-:-

The two let out a sigh as they walked down the hall towards the stairs, just leaving from babysitting. "So, I suppose you want to meet Xanze somewhere?"

Karaxi nodded "Yeah, and you were also invited." They were walking past a door, and it swung open to reveal a very flustered Zexion.

-:-

AN: I have been writing this for atleast a week, but it doesn't help that my laptop has been taken away because I won't eat the yogurt in my lunch. I'm sorry, but that is pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: So, I can see that some people liked this story. And about the yogurt thing, I was just mad about it. I don't eat it because I only like banana and vanilla yogurt. And Euregatto, I already tried your method, it didn't work. I'm going to wait until this Friday, and if it doesn't get returned, I'm asking or taking it back. Anyway, enjoy.

-:-

"Zexion, why are you-?" Karaxi started, but was cut off by a high pitched laugh. "I didn't do anything, alright? It was your crazy friend and my sister, no questions." He said, and then walked back into the apartment.

The two siblings looked at each other, and then followed Zexion through the door. They were greeted by an unusual sight; Axel sleeping on the floor, the back of his red spikes flattened by the hard wood floor. Zexion stalking through a door that led theoretically to a bedroom, and a blue haired teen playing some sort of loud game with Xanze.

"Ah, there you are!" Xanze exclaimed loudly, making Axel stir on the floor. "Well, I was going to go to the theatre and wait for you, but then Zexion came out and said that my crazy friend and his sister had caused him to look like what he did." Karaxi explained.

The blue haired girl smiled "Yeah, we did that. We asked him if he wanted to play our game, and he said no. So, being a mean sister, I told him to do something that would make him look like he did."

"Only you would do that, Aqua." Demyx suddenly spoke. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Demyx, I seemed to have neglected your presence. How are you?" Aqua asked. It was then that a certain red head was getting up, unnoticed, and making his way over to the entrance area.

"I'm not too bad, what about you, Aqua?" Demyx asked. "Eh, not that bad. Just waiting for my brothers to go so I can have some alone time."

That caused Karaxi to look at Aqua and Xanze "Hang on, so now it isn't just me, my brother and you. Now it's me, you, my brother, Axel _and_ Zexion? Well, that is twisted." She gave a small laugh, and then walked over to the couch, not realizing that she would be stepping on Axel if he hadn't moved.

It hadn't dawned on anyone that he was up, until he sat down beside Karaxi and hugged her. "Well, you're awake finally. Why are you so out of it?" She asked as he almost fell asleep on her shoulder.

"Cuz, I'm tired and it's none of your business." He retorted in a sluggish tone. "And why is it none of my business? Come on, get up and look lively. We're going to a movie."

He rolled his head into an upright position and slowly stood up "Yeah, give me five minutes to get ready." He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. "Hurry up or else I'll do your hair for you!" Karaxi yelled after him.

While this scene was going on, Xanze had slipped into the room where Zexion had gone and was trying to get him out of his cocoon. And during all of this, Aqua and Demyx were having a civilized conversation.

"Well, why don't you come too, Aqua? It would be nice to not sit alone for a movie, because I know that at least my sister will be very loud during it, if not Xanze as well." Demyx said flatly. "Hmm, I suppose I could go it has been forever since we've hung out and I think I need to see a movie. Sure, I'll come."

-:-

The walk to the theatre was relatively quiet, except for when Axel fell on some ice, and grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be the back of Karaxi's shirt. In the end, Axel and Karaxi were on the ground, laughing and refusing to get back up.

But finally, they made it to the theatre. Aqua went and got the tickets, so they entered the theatre and almost ran for the concession stand.

Axel got a large bag of popcorn to share with Karaxi, Zexion got a bag of M&M's and split them with Xanze, and finally Aqua and Demyx shared a medium bag of popcorn.

-:-

By the middle of the movie, the only ones who were really watching it were Demyx and Aqua. Xanze was busy with Zexion, trying to comfort him when an extremely scary scene had come up, and Axel was doing the same thing that Xanze was doing, except he was succeeding at doing so.

"God, I'm going to have nightmares for a month now. Why did I even come, I knew it was going to scare me!" Karaxi whispered to Axel, who was letting her curl up in a ball. "Well, at least I'm here and more awake now. Before, the original plan was that only you, your brother and Xanze would go. But, she dropped by our apartment to see if Aqua would go, so she invited us as well. You could be alone, like that person on the screen. See?"

Karaxi looked up for a moment, and then paled. A very gruesome scene was taking place. Not caring, she smacked Axel across the face and walked straight out the doors.

As soon as she was out, Xanze walked over to where her friend had just sat. "Axel, _what_ did you do?"

"Well, all I did was tell her that she could be alone in here if you hadn't offered for us to come, and told her to just look at the screen. That's all."

Xanze basically did a face palm "You idiot, she has the weakest stomach out of all of us. Plus, as if the visual isn't enough, even when she just hears things happening, images form in her head! If I were you, I'd try to explain myself and give her a hug."

That's exactly what he did, walked out of the auditorium and found her standing by the doors. "Karaxi? Listen, I just didn't know that you would be like that. I'm sorry, okay?"

She spun around to be inches from his body "I'm guessing Xanze told you to say that, didn't she? You had no intent on chasing after me, did you? Just go back and watch the stupid movie."

Instead of doing so, he just hugged her "I never meant to hurt you, know that. I'm staying out here with you, but if you really want me to go back, I will."

He tried to pull away, but was unable to. A certain girl had her arms around him, and was crying "Don't go, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but just let me tell the others that I'm taking you home to rest. You need it."He said quietly.

Karaxi nodded and waited for him to return so that she could go home.

-:-

Okay, if this seems a little straying from the storyline, also take into note that I was listening to _Underground_ by _Avril Lavigne_ while typing this chapter. So yeah, Xanze belongs to Euregatto and this is a story for the Xanze Fanclub Community.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Xanze belongs to Euregatto and this is a story for the Xanze Fanclub Community. There, I didn't forget to do that! Last chapter I did, but I fixed it; I caught myself. Well, All I can say is that I am trying to get my mind sidetracked right now. And it isn't working.

-:-

Finally, they emerged out of the theatre into the cold night air. It was chilly, making their noses turn red. Both of them had on hoodies, but that was it; making it seem colder than it already was. Karaxi turned to Axel, and asked "Ax, I'm sorry I was like that; it's just that that type of movie really scares me. I was really immature, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't immature. I'm more immature than everyone; and you know that. Now, where are we heading?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as they walked.

"Well, my house so I can sleep. Um, Axel? Would you think any different about me if I asked you to stay?" She asked, leaning her head on his ribs. "I wouldn't think any different about you, Karaxi."

They arrived at the house with them both chilled to the bone. "One sec." Karaxi said as she went into the kitchen to find someone. "Hey Cloud, can a friend stay the night?" she asked her other older brother. "Well, depends on who the _friend_ is. If it's a guy, he sleeps on the couch and you lock your door."

"Jeeze, it's just Axel. And you're way too overprotective of us." She answered back. "I don't want what happened to Mom and Dad to happen to you three. And if it's Axel, well, kick his ass if he does anything."

She winked "Wouldn't have it any other way. Where's Aerith?" Cloud was getting out a bottle from the fridge "She's upstairs working on a paper, so leave her alone."

Karaxi nodded and left, smiling. As she came into view, Axel couldn't help but smile too "Why are you smiling?" She just kept on smiling "Cloud says fine, but told me to kick your ass if you try anything."

"Same old Cloud." He said in a low tone. "Hey Cloud!" He yelled just because he hadn't said hi yet. "Axel, let's go… watch a movie!"

He groaned "We just were at one! Wait, no; you got scared. Which movie do you want?"

"Eh, how about… _Lost Boys._" She retorted back. "And why is that one any different than the one we came from?" he asked in a loud voice. "'Cuz, this is vampires and that one was zombies. There is a difference."

"My bad." He said, putting his hands up in the air.

-:-

Meanwhile, at the theatre, Aqua and Demyx were still engrossed in the movie while Zexion was shaking from the scene; hiding in Xanze. "This is just stupid; why did I come?" he asked the thin air. "Well, I convinced you to, remember? Plus, it's over now; the credits are rolling." She answered back.

"Good." He stated shortly, joining the other three as they walked out together. Demyx was making funny faces, which was making Aqua hold her sides laughing. "And this one!" he exclaimed, squishing his mouth into a vertical oval

"That… is…so…FUNNY!" Aqua exclaimed between laughs, making the other two look at her. While watching her, Zexion slipped on some ice and fell. While falling, he placed his hands behind him to stop, but when they met the ice, there was a subtle _crack_.

Quickly, he drew his wrist close to his chest, and cursed under his breath. "Zex, you okay?" Xanze asked, concerned. "No, I think I just broke my wrist. God it hurts."

Xanze helped him up and told him that it would be alright. Demyx got an idea "Hang on, my sister Aerith is studying medicine at the university, maybe she can help."

They all nodded and made their way to his house, Zexion still cursing.

-:-

The front door opened and in stepped four frozen people. "I'm home!" Demyx yelled and kicked off his shoes. He raced up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open, drawing the person's gaze from the screen to the intruder.

"Aerith, I think my friend broke his wrist; can you check it?" he asked in a hurried tone. She nodded and followed him down the stairs to the entrance area. "Who's hurt?" Aerith asked in a rushed tone.

Zexion walked forward, and produced his right wrist. She started to examine it when the others heard a loud sound coming from the next room. They left as Aerith brought Zexion into the kitchen, to see Karaxi and Axel asleep on the couch; Karaxi laying her head on his chest, a blanket draped over them.

"Well, I'll go see how they're doing." Xanze whispered and quietly left. She crossed the hall to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Aerith wrapping his wrist in a tenser bandage. "Don't worry, it's just sprained. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'd rather you stay here so I can look at it in the morning." Aerith said, she would worry about everyone. "Well, Axels already asleep on the couch, and Demyx and Aqua are upstairs. I'll call my dad and let him know." Xanze said, reaching for the phone.

She dialed the numbers "Hey Dad, I'm just staying at my friends for tonight; I'm across the street." "_Well, be at work tomorrow."_ "I will." She put the phone back in place, and walked over to Zexion "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, okay I guess." He replied slowly. "Aerith, if Karaxi's asleep on the couch, can I have her room?" Xanze asked in a sweet tone. "Sure, just don't mess anything up in there; or she'll have a fit."

The two girls remembered a fit that had lasted for two days, and decided that they didn't need that again. As the two went up the stairs, Aerith yelled after them "Don't do anything that shouldn't be seen in public."

-:-

Once in the room, Xanze lightly hugged Zexion "I know you missed me; it was easy to see at the theatre." Zexion let out a sigh "Sorry, I just…" He was silenced when a finger was placed on his lips.

"I know that; and now I want you to say what you are feeling right now." She said in a hushed tone. Zexion brought his face millimeters away from hers "I love you." He smirked, and went in for a kiss. He surprised her, for Zexion was usually the quiet one in the corner.

"Oh, I love you too." She said, then yawned. "So, who sleeps on the bed and who is on the floor? That would just look weird to everyone if we were together, sleeping."

He glanced around "I'll take the floor; I don't think she would appreciate me in her bed." Zexion grabbed a pillow and laid his head on it; falling asleep quickly.

Soon, Xanze followed; dreaming about the unknown.

-:-

A loud voice woke everybody up next morning "Get up!" It was Cloud, who was busy in the kitchen making pancakes. Karaxi opened her eyes slowly, realizing she wasn't in her room. To tell the truth, she half expected Cloud to move her.

"Ax, get up. I gotta go to work soon." She said groggily, shaking the red-head's shoulder. Then, realization hit her "Oh god! Axel…" Karaxi said in a worried tone. "Yes?" he asked, sitting up. "Um, last night… did we…?"

He nodded "Yeah, we did." Karaxi bit back a scream "I'm dead; I am so very dead. What will happen? I was so stupid!" He just hugged her "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"No, I have to tell someone… If Cloud finds out, you're as good as dead. I'll ask Aerith; she'll know." Karaxi said, then raced towards her sister's room. "Aerith, you in there? I need to talk to you; it's REALLY important."

The door opened "Are you all right?" She asked, motioning for her to come into the room. Karaxi shook her head "No; last night, well… I can't say it. Do you get what I'm saying?" She desperately asked.

"Yes, I do. And why did you let that happen?" she asked, voice full of worry. "I don't know! It was just fun, until…" Karaxi started, but she couldn't finish.

"Have you gone to the bathroom yet? I have some test things that are still not ready for the stores; the university. But if you want to, you can. They can tell six hours after it happened." Aerith rooted through a bag and produced a white package.

-:-

A few moments later, Demyx was awoken to a loud scream "No!" He tore of his blankets and ran the few feet to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar, for it never did close. There was sobbing coming from in there.

"What's wrong Ka?" he asked, knowing it was his little sister. "I'm not going to work today." She weakly said. The rest of the people arrived at the door, except Aerith, wondering what on earth was happening.

Suddenly, Aerith appeared with a glass of water "Only Xanze and Aqua come with me; guys, go away." No one had seen her like that before, but obeyed. After they had cleared, the girls entered the bathroom.

"What happened?" Aqua asked, while Xanze was more directive and grabbed the white thing Karaxi was holding. There was a small plus sign on it. "When the hell did this happen?"

Karaxi was just crying now "Last… night…"

"Xanze, call your Dad and tell him that you and Karaxi are not going in today and the situation. Aqua, don't beat up your brother; just get him here. And _no one_ mention this to anyone yet."

It turned out that Axel was waiting at the door, so he just walked in while Xanze took out her cell and spoke to her father. "Wow, I messed up pretty bad." Was all Axel said before he hugged her.

"I'm sorry; I've screwed up your life. Don't cry; I'm staying."

They just stood there, not speaking a word. Finally, Karaxi spoke up "Aerith, when are we telling Cloud?" she asked, wiping tears from her face.

A new voice broke in "Don't worry, I know already."


	4. AN

Author's note:

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in forever, my laptop got a virus on it, and I had to wipe it clean. So, yeah, I had to lose everything. Luckily, I have an amazing memory, so I remember what I was thinking for the story (mostly).

Please forgive my absence in updating the stories, they will eventually get updated. Plus, I am balancing school and life.

I'll update when I can. XDD.


End file.
